SEDUCED
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KAISOO FF] 3th Part END / Kai hanya tergoda pada Kyungsoo, tidak pada wanita-wanita kencan buta yang direncanakan oleh ibunya./ Kuberi pengakuan, gadis itu seperti kakak tirinya Sehun. Aku tidak akan menolak. tapi dia berkemungkinan menolakku. -Kai/ Kai. ini begitu nikmat. Kumohon jangan berhenti -Kyungsoo/ Content warning:Sexual Content, original fanfiction, GS, No Children -21
1. 1st Part

Tittle: **SEDUCED**

( **1st Part** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Just a fiction story. Mature Scane. Adult Story. Romance. GS. Sorry for typo. KAI Point of View

 _Start Story!_

* * *

"Teman-teman Mom sudah memiliki menantu bahkan ada yang memiliki dua cucu. Kau satu-satunya anak ibu. Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Mom! Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu padaku? Aku bahkan masih dua puluh enam tahun!"

"Yeah. Kau bisa menikah ketika ibu tidak ada lagi."

Apa yang baru saja kalian dengarkan?

Bagaimana aku bisa memberi jawaban ketika ibuku sendiri bicara begitu? Sebagian anak kurang ajar mungkin bisa saja berkata.

 _'Mungkin aku benar-benar akan menikah saat_ _M_ _om tidak ada lagi.'_

Lebih buruk mungkin bisa saja berkata.

 _'Terserah pada_ _M_ _om. Aku tidak akan menikah!'_

Tapi aku berbeda. Aku anak penurut. Mommy satu-satunya yang aku punya setelah _D_ _addy_ meninggal karena kebakaran.

"Mom punya janji. Sampai bertemu saat makan malam~ "

Mommy berdiri kemudian menundukkan kepala begitu sopan. Oh hey! Mom biasa mencium pipiku sebelum meninggalkanku. Dia merajuk karena aku tidak memberi jawaban? Tapi itu bisa menyakiti hatinya.

Ya Tuhan.

Ini membuatku frustasi.

Saat di depan pintu kafe Mom berhenti sejenak, membalik badan menatapku.

Ia tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "Mari kita makan malam di luar hari ini."

Alis mataku naik dalam sekejap, mengerutkan kening, mataku terbuka lebar, bahkan rahangku terbuka sehingga bibir dan gigiku terpisah, tanda paling khas dan semua yang memperhatikan kami pasti bisa menduga keterkejutanku pada ucapan Mom barusan.

"Perlu bantuan untuk mencari parfum terbaik Kai?"

Sehun!

Dia temanku. Seorang pengacara yang memiliki jam terbang luar biasa. Kami telah berteman sejak memasuki bangku kuliah. Maksudku, kami berteman walau tidak dalam kelas yang sama. Dia berada di kelas hukum sementara aku memfokuskan diri pada bisnis.

Lihatlah diriku, pria dua puluh enam tahun dengan sebuah kafe pizza terbaik di Kota ini.

Mengerti ucapan Mom yang mendapat sahutan sehun?

Ya.

Makan malam di luar artinya kencan buta.

Mom sering kali menjerumuskan aku sejak dua tahun yang lalu ke dalam sebuah kencan buta. Aku tidak menolak, maksudku, gadis-gadis yang dipilih Mom sangat cantik tapi **tidak**! Mereka tidak membuatku tertarik! Payudarah dan bokong besar bukan kemauanku! Mungkin kemauan sebagian diriku karena aku laki-laki normal.

"Owhhh Kai! Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu kali ini?"

Sehun berpindah. Sejak tadi dia duduk di kursi terhalang tembok satu meter ketika Mom datang dan bicara denganku. Membuat pria ini mengabaikan _C_ _hicken and_ _C_ _heese_ dari kafe milikku seharga 6.75 dollar. Dia kembali mendapatkan makan siangnya lagi, dengan lahap Sehun menghabiskan makanannya. Maksudku, siapa yang bisa menolak apa yang kami sajikan di kafe ini. _Grilled seasoned Chicken with green papers_ , irisan bawang Bombay, _mushrooms_ yang mengingatkan aku pada tatanan rambut salah satu pengantar susu kelilingi ketika aku kecil, lalu Mayo dan potongan tomat, dan jangan lupakan _topping_ keju Amerika.

"Yeah,,, jika saja kau mau menggantikanku dalam kencan buta malam ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu!"

"Maaf! Aku tidak masuk dalam kandang singa yang baru tiba di kebun binatang!"

Mengertilah. Itu hanya perumpamaan yang menyindir.

"Ibumu menyeramkan. Bisa-bisa dia memukulku telak tiap persidangan!"

Akan kuberitahu kalian. Sehun adalah seorang pembela publik sementara Mom adalah jaksa penuntut. Mengerti maksudnya?

"Persidangan biasa saja ibumu mengerikan. Apalagi jika dia memiliki dendam pribadi padaku!"

Dia kembali mengunyah ayamnya. Sehun tampak benar-benar kelaparan. Sementara aku sibuk dalam pikiranku bagaimana caraku melarikan diri?

Maksudku! Aku tidak ingin sebuah perjodohan. Mungkin jika ibu mau menjodohkan aku dan memaksa Sehun agar aku menikahi kakak tirinya, aku tidak akan menolak detik itu juga.

Percayalah. Adik yang lumayan tampan juga memiliki saudara yang sangat cantik. Tidak hanya secara fisik, aku beberapa kali bertemu kakak tiri Sehun, dan setiap pertemuan itu selalu membuatku terpesona. Dia bisa memasak dengan sangat baik, suaranya bagus, dia mampu mengurus Sehun dan sungguh pria ini benar-benar berantakan. Kotor dan terkadang aku sangat ingin menendang bokongnya.

"EO!" Ia bersendawa.

Astaga!

Dia benar-benar tidak sopan dan jorok.

"Aku akan siap membantumu nanti malam kecuali permintaanmu yang satu tadi. Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi. Klien menungguku!"

Dia meninggalkan 5 dollar untuk makanan seharga 6.75 dollar.

Kuanggap 1.75 dollar itu hutangnya. Sehun harus membayar itu.

"Lihat saja bantuan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku nanti malam. Aku akan menghubungimu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Namaku Kim Jongin.

Tapi sejak umur tujuh tahun setelah kembali berlibur dari Hawai Mom memanggilku Kai. Dia bilang aku seperti samudra. Sementara Kai artinya Samudra.

Aku tinggal berdua dengan Mom.

" _Hyung_! Aku lapar!"

Tidak sepenuhnya berdua, empat tahun yang lalu Mom tiba-tiba membawa seorang anak korban perampokkan. Orang tuanya meninggal dan dia tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kemudian dia tinggal bersama kami, kuakui dia sebagai saudaraku.

Johnny sangat optimis, sekarang umurnya sebelas tahun, dia sangat tenang dan selalu berfikir _positive_. Satu hal yang selalu dia kerjakan, membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia. Setiap pulang sekolah dia akan berlari kemari. Pegawaiku sudah mengenalnya, jadi mereka akan siap menyediakan makanan Johnny.

Satu _kid chicken tender_ untuknya segera tersedia. Aku menemaninya makan. Beginilah pekerjaanku, kami sibuk pada jam-jam tertentu. Tapi kemudian bersantai setelah itu.

"Mom bilang aku harus di sini sampai jam delapan malam."

Alisku naik sekejap. Kencan buta itu pasti alasan Mom meminta Johnny tinggal di sini bersama para pegawaiku sementara Mom membawaku ke hadapan seorang perempuan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Melarikan diri! Hanya itu yang terlintas.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Terakhir kali melakukan kencan buta, gadis itu seorang polisi. Pertemuan pertama dia bicara tentang pengejaran dan penembakkan. Lalu ketika melihat seorang pria mesum dia menaikkan gaunnya untuk menendang pria tua itu. Aku yang ada di lokasi kejadian bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana caraku melakukan malam pertama kami? Jika menyentuhnya saja aku tidak akan bisa.

Aku ingin memiliki kekasih, menikah dan itu adalah gadis yang kusukai. Gadis yang bisa kurengkuh, berkata lembut, memiliki mata dan senyuman menawan.

Kuberi pengakuan, gadis itu seperti kakak tirinya Sehun. Aku tidak akan menolak. Tapi dia berkemungkinan menolakku. Maksudku, dia lebih tua dariku. Para wanita biasanya menyukai pria dengan umur yang lebih tua. Mereka pikir pria tua sangat dewasa padahal tidak sepenuhnya. Apalagi kaum _pussy whipped._

Kembali lagi pada diriku bersama Johnny. Dia menghabiskan makanannya, mengelap sudut bibir dengan gerakan serampangan masih meninggalkan mayo di atas bibirnya. Bagaimana pun dia adikku, anak yang di angkat Mom dan telah tinggal bersama kami di bawah atap rumah yang sama. Johnny baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya. Bahkan ransel biru itu nampak bersih, sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe milikku, jadi dia cukup berjalan kaki dan menjadi anak mandiri dengan berjalan kaki kemari.

"Mom menawarkan kencan buta lagi?"

Aku sudah mengingatkan kalian. Johnny sangatlah pintar, dia membaca buku dewasa yang terkadang ditemukannya di dekat kasir kafe. Berlari mendekatiku dan bertanya, terkadang membuatku malu di depan pelanggan. Ya Tuhan. Pegawaiku! Siapapun yang terbiasa dengan novel erotis. Bisakah kalian memberi gembok yang tidak bisa dibuka Johnny. Adikku masih berada di sekolah dasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkencan saja?"

"Ya bocah! Kemana rasa hormatmu setelah menghabiskan makanan dari kafe ku?" Aku melotot setelah mendengar dia memanggilku seakan umur kami berjarak dua hari.

Dia mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jangan marah Kai. Johnny, kau mau _cookies_?"

"Ya! _Thank you_ Sooyoung _noona_."

Meja kami mendapatkan sepiring _cookies_ dan juga _Oreo cheesecake_ yang langsung disambar Johnny. Anak ini akan bersikap sopan padaku jika dia memiliki keinginan seperti makan siangnya dan juga pada wanita. Dia sangatlah sopan pada tiap wanita yang ditemuinya, terutama wanita cantik seperti Sooyoung- _noona._ Saudara jauhku yang lebih tua beberapa tahun. Dia mengambil pekerjaan _part time_ di kafeku, sebenarnya dia penulis lepas, jadi dia punya pekerjaan selain di sini.

"Coba saja sekali lagi. Mom pasti membawa wanita cantik untukmu."

"Bisakah kau diam dan fokus saja pada makananmu?" Aku menekankan tiap kata membuatnya mengangguk dalam gerakan patah-patah. Aku tidak marah, hanya menahan emosi agar tidak meledak dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan keluar. Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai Mom menjemput dan jangan membuat masalah."

Aku hanya memberi peringatan, terakhir kali Johnny berada di sini sampai malam dia merusak blender pembuat jus di kafeku.

"Ya. Kau harus menyiapkan pakaian untuk kencan butamu."

Ada sesuatu dalam diriku untuk berniat melemparkan meja ke arah Johnny ketika beberapa pegawaiku menahan tawa. Aku melotot pada mereka dan semua memalingkan wajah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sekarang disinilah aku hingga menejelang malam hari. Kuhabiskan waktu berkeliling kota. Terkadang tanpa sadar telah membawa beberapa _paper bag_.

Jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak membeli perlengkapan untuk kencan buta yang seharusnya berjalan beberapa jam lagi.

' _Kau dimana? Jangan lupa makan malam di luar_ _,_ _kita bertemu dua jam lagi di restoran hotel KimPro._ _'_

Aku mengernyit membaca pesan Mom yang terkesan menuntut.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang."

Aku berpikir demikian. Tapi aku harus bisa menghindar. Ayolah, siapa yang mau menerima perjodohan? Menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal.

Kuseret kembali _paper bag_ milikku ke dalam kafe. Saat kembali aku melihat Johnny belajar bersama Sooyoung _noona_. Lebih baik dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya di kafeku daripada di bawa ke rumah. Tidak baik belajar hingga larut malam untuk ukuran anak lelaki seusianya.

Sepertinya Sooyoung menyadari kehadiranku tapi aku menggeleng agar dia tidak memberitahu Johnny dan memecah fokus bocah itu.

Aku kembali ke ruangan pribadiku, membersihkan diri dan bersiap. Celana dasar abu-abu dan kaos polos berwarna kuning. Aku tampan! Bukan aku yang bilang. Orang-orang yang melihatku akan berkata demikian. Kurapikan rambutku dan meraih jaz senada dengan warna celana.

Aku hanya butuh satu _paper bag_ berisikan lukisan dua pohon yang pasti akan disukai Mom. Aku melihat dan membelinya dari pelukis jalanan. Sekarang hanya butuh dompet dan pergi ke halte.

Kalian bertanya apa aku memiliki mobil? Ya! Tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakannya. Tidak untuk saat ini, aku lebih suka berjalan kaki atau menaiki kendaraan umum. Aku mendengarkan banyak suara kekaguman ketika seseorang melihatku. Baiklah! Aku bercanda! Aku suka mendengarkan dan melihat orang-orang berinteraksi satu sama lain, membuatku tidak kesepian. Aku tidak mendapatkannya jika berada di dalam mobil seorang diri.

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah hotel. Seseorang segera menghampiri bertanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantuku. Andai saja bisa kukatakan maukah dia menggantikanku dalam sebuah kencan buta yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung? Kuyakin dia akan kebingungan. Jadi kukatakan saja aku hanya perlu menemui ibuku di restoran hotel. Dia memberiku petunjuk jalan ke tempat yang kutanyakan.

"Kai!"

Aku mendapati sapaan Mom yang telah duduk bersama seorang wanita cantik. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Astaga! Rambut coklat kemerahan, pakaian tanpa lengan ikut menampilkan punggungnya yang putih dengan rambut di tarik ke atas. Semakin aku berjalan mendekat aku bisa tahu payudarah yang lumayan jika kalian perhatiakan belahan dadanya. Bibir merah senada warna pakaiannya. Tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku.

Aku sangat ini bertanya. _'Mom! Dimana kau mendapatkan wanita ini?'_

"Wahh kau membawa hadiah?"

"Untukmu Mom," Aku menyela segera sebelum Mom membuat wanita ini salah paham. Lihatlah Mom langsung cemberut mendengar protesku.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ucapnya ketus. Aku menahan tawa karena itu.

"Ya. duduklah. Perkenalkan ini Doona."

Aku melirik sekilas, menerima jabat tangannya.

"Kai."

Dia mengingatkanku pada Bae Doona. Ingat akting Bae Doona dalam film Plum Blossom? Berhasil menarik kontraversi yang sangat besar.

Kita lupakan itu.

Kami bersama Doona yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Mom berdering.

"Mom harus menjemput Johnny. Kalian bisa melanjutkan."

"Mom~"

Aku memanggilnya pelan. Aku sangat yakin yang barusan itu alarm, bukan sebuah panggilan sesungguhnya.

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua. Hening seabad bisa saja terjadi. Benar-benar tidak ada percakapan.

"Ibumu sangat baik."

"Dia ibu terbaik yang ada di dunia ini."

Sesungguhnya aku malas melanjutkan percakapan yang membosankan. Jadi sebaiknya katakan saja apa yang gadis ini mau dariku?

"Kai-ah... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat tampan," Entah kenapa bukannya senang aku bergidik ngeri mendengar pujiannya.

Dia berpindah ke sebelahku, tepatnya menduduki pahaku. Ya! Itu membuatku sesak.

Mom! Kuharap besok aku mendapatkan penjelasan darimana asal gadis ini.

"Ibumu mendatangi klub kesehatan dan bertemu ibuku. Dia bilang memiliki putra yang tampan dan sedang mencari pasangan."

Owh Mom! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan mengikuti Klub semacam itu lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kita bisa menjadi pasangan?"

"Ye-yeah... Kau mau menjadi pasanganku?" Aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Dia membelai leherku. Ya Tuhan! Aku lelaki normal dan terlalu normal dengan sentuhan ini.

Mom sangat pandai mencari reservasi restoran hotel benuansa Jepang. Tidak akan ada yang melewati pintu geser itu jika tidak di panggil.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, merasakan bibirnya yang basah mengecup leherku.

Wanita seperti ini hanya akan bertahan satu malam denganku, bahkan tidak akan sampai. Percayalah. Kalian tahu berapa banyak wanita yang tidur denganku? Tidak terlalu. Tapi Mom tidak tahu jika kencan butanya sering kali berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak melakukan sex sembarangan. Hanya _blow job_ , aku butuh dipuaskan bukan memuaskan! Ingat itu!

Sudah kuingatkan ini adalah restoran hotel Jepang.

"Owghhh!" Aku mendesah ketika jemari itu memijit kejantananku. Astaga! Dia benar-benar menginginkanku. Tapi aku tidak! Kukira dia bercanda. Tapi benar saja, dia membuka kancing celana dan zipperku. Bersujud dan melakukan _blow job sexy_ padaku.

Ketegangan dalam pertemuan pertama ini membuat jantung berpacu, dan ketika dia menggerakkan mulutnya ternyata menjadi jauh lebih menegangkan.

Wanita itu berhenti, menjauh dariku mengangkat pakaian bagian bawahnya. Dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Aku menggeleng pelan. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak memuaskan. Jadi jangan berharap lebih. Aku membenahi diriku. Kukeluarkan amplop berisikan uang dari dalam saku celana.

"Jangan pernah temui ibuku lagi!"

Gadis itu terdiam menatap kepergianku. Aku tahu dia tersiksa dan dia pasti akan lari ke Klub malam mendahuluiku. Tapi aku tahu, sejak pertama melihatnya aku tahu dia bukan anak baik. Oh Mom! Aku perlu bicara padamu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Aku berjalan mencari taxi, sebaiknya gunakan layanan taxi daripada kendaraan umum. Sisa sesi _oral sex_ barusan masih terasa menyiksa.

Aku tiba di rumah, Mom telah menunggu kabar dariku.

Aku melotot membuatnya menatap bingung.

"Kalian menentukan melanjutkan ke pernikahan?"

"Jika aku memiliki kekasih..." aku menjeda untuk menahan suara. Aku yakin Johnny baru saja tidur di kamarnya. "Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada Mom. Tapi sekarang aku masih memikirkan sosok yang sempurna untuk dijadikan istri. Bukan teman kencan semalam."

Aku berkata jujur. Pasalnya memiliki pasangan untuk masa depan bukan perkara mudah bagiku.

"Tapi Kai! Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, memijit pelipis untuk mengurangi rasa pening. Sungguh pertanyaan barusan menyiksa otakku untuk berfikir.

Menikah? Aku sangat ingin menikah tapi sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan menikahi perempuan. Menikah itu komitmen serius yang diyakini selama sisa hidup.

"Secepatnya."

Aku mengelak.

"Dari dulu kamu selalu berkata secepatnya tapi tidak sekalipun membawa perempuan."

"Aku lelah Mom."

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah dan pergi ke kamarku.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kupikir tiga jam berada di kamar aku merasa kehausan. Berjalan ke dapur dan mendengar suara bisik-bisik.

Astaga Mom! Dia menghubungi _one night stand_ semalam ini? Mencari wanita untuk berkencan denganku lagi?

Bolehkah aku menuntut ibuku? Atau menuntut seorang jaksa penuntut? Adakah pembela publik yang mau membantuku?

Aku bergegas kembali ke kamar. Hanya perlu dompet dan uang tunai.

 _'Mom, aku akan kembali jika kau tidak memaksaku untuk menikah lagi.'_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Aku bukan bocah lagi, jadi tidak akan terlantar di jalanan.

Lagipula bukankah siang tadi seseorang menawarkan bantuan padaku?

Sehun, kau memiliki hutang satu dolar lebih padaku. Belum lagi di tambah yang sebelumnya. Jadi kulangkahkan kakiku ke apartemen Sehun.

Mom akan menyadari kehilanganku besok pagi, sepanjang malam aku bisa memikirkan besok akan melarikan diri kemana lagi. Setidaknya malam ini aku ingin beristirahat tenang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sebelum ke gedung apartemen Sehun aku membeli beberapa makanan ringan di minimarket 24 jam. Jalanan sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan yang melintas.

Harusnya aku tidak melarikan diri atau mungkin aku bisa melarikan diri dan tidak perlu singgah ke minimarket. Langsung saja meminta supir taxi membawaku ke apartemen Sehun.

Lihatlah di hadapanku. Empat orang pemuda dengan pakaian tidak terlalu layak berani menghadangku.

Mau berkelahi?

Aku menghela nafas berat, darimana datangnya mereka? Menginginkan kantong plastik yang kupegang? Akan kuberikan? Bukankah berbagi itu menyenangkan?

Bugh

"Argh!" Aku mengerang tertahan ketika seseorang memukul bagian belakangku.

Ya! Darimana munculnya pria satu ini? Membuat tubuhku terpental ke depan. Astaga! Apa yang mereka inginkan dari pria sepertiku?

"Kau menyakiti hati kekasihku! Bagaimana bisa kau menolak bercinta dengannya!"

Aku mengernyit.

 _Menolak bercinta? Kekasihnya?_

 _Oh hei! Bukan itu kabar bagus?_

"Sekarang dia menolak bercinta denganku!"

 _Itu masalahmu bung!_

Aku tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja ilmu beladiriku tidaklah buruk untuk menghajar lima bajingan yang lebih muda ini. Tidak mudah ternyata membuat mereka menyerah, tapi yang aku sadar salah satu dari mereka kekasih wanita yang dibawa Mom malam ini.

Kami berkelahi hingga polisi datang. Sekarang disinilah aku, bukan di depan apartemen Sehun. Melainkan berhadapan dengan penyidik. Aku tidak banyak memberi keterangan. Aku tidak mengenal anak-anak itu. Sementara mereka terlalu malu untuk mengatakan sumber permasalahannya. Yang ada mereka akan terkena pasal berlapis.

Jadi bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan diri dan menemui ranjang empuk saat ini?

Aku harus menghubungi seorang untuk menjadi penjaminku. Harusnya Mom bisa kuandalkan. Tapi aku akan gagal melarikan diri.

Pada akhirnya aku memberikan nomer apartemen Sehun yang bisa di hubungi.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Seseorang bersedia datang kemari untukmu."

Aku tersenyum senang. Sehun sudah pasti akan datang membantuku.

Aku menunggu dalam kebosanan, memperhatikan bagaimana lima pemuda itu mendapat nasehat panjang dari penyidik karena mencegatku di jalan. Ada sedikit rasa puas ketika melihat hasil karyaku pada wajah mereka. Aku memang tidak terlalu baik saat berkelahi, tapi aku bisa menggambar abstrak pada wajah seseorang.

"Maaf, Kim Jongin?"

Tiba-tiba saja telingaku mendengar suara merdu itu. Dia memanggil namaku. Reflek aku menoleh dan menengadah ke samping.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kondisi seperti ini dia yang datang? Aku reflek menunduk saat mata bulat itu menatapku.

Kakak tiri Sehun yang begitu disayangi pria Oh. Seorang _noona_ manis yang kemudian menepuk pelan punggungku. Aku mengernyit karena rasa nyeri, dia menepuk pada bagian yang salah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kai?" Wajahnya setengah panik setelah menyentuhku. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo? Duduklah."

Penyidik memintanya duduk. Aroma vanilla menusuk penciumanku. Dia wangi, tapi dimana Sehun? Kenapa brengsek itu mengutus Kakaknya?

"Kekasihmu baru saja berkelahi..."

Bla bla bla

Itulah yang akan dijelaskan penyidik tapi tunggu! Mukaku merah merona mendengar ucapan penyidik. Kekasih? Andai saja Kyungsoo mau jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dia. Sudah kukatakan aku menyukainya.

Dia masih tersenyum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah penyidik. Mereka berbicara sedikit menjauh dariku. Kulihat Kyungsoo hanya bicara lalu tersenyum. Dia wanita idaman para pria. Lihatlah rambut hitamnya yang terurai ke belakang. Sepasang alis mata tebal, hidung mancung, mata bulat, kulit putih dan bibirnya... Bibirnya berbentuk hati, kupikir akan terasa sangat manis jika bisa mencecapnya. Tanpa sadar aku setengah ereksi. Yaishhh!

Sekarang aku dibebaskan atas bantuan Kyungsoo. Kami berjalan keluar, berjalan kaki. Dia berjalan pelan disampingku.

"Mau kucarikan Taxi untukmu?"

Saat itu dia bertanya. Aku menggeleng. "Aku mau ke tempat Sehun. Maksudku malam ini aku ingin menginap di tempatnya."

Dia memperhatikan, membuatku tergagap dan salah tingkah. Kyungsoo itu memiliki umur yang lebih tua satu tahun tapi dia benar-benar menggemaskan, tidak ada rasa bosan untuk memperhatikannya. Manis dan begitu menawan.

"Ya. Baiklah."

Kami tidak bicara apapun lagi. Hanya berjalan bersebelahan hingga ke apartemen Sehun. Sangat rapi dan kupikir tidak ada orang selain kami. Aku duduk di atas sofa setelah Kyungsoo berkata akan mengobatiku.

Dia kembali dengan perlengkapannya. Tidak terlalu banyak luka yang kuterima, tapi sekarang aku berharap lebih banyak agar bisa memandangi wajahnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Dia sangat cantik. Ya Tuhan. Andai aku bisa memilikinya.

Ya Kyungsoo~ Jangan terlalu mendekat, atau kau bisa mendengar debaran jantungnku. Untuk menghindari itu jadi kukeraskan suara televisi.

"Sekarang buka kaosmu."

"Ekh?" Mataku memandanginya horor.

"Punggungmu terluka bukan?" Dia bertanya dan masih sempatnya tersenyum. Jadi kubuka kaos kuning yang masih menempel. Memperlihatkan otot tubuhku, aku bersyukur sering berolahraga. Dia naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di belakangku. Saat itu aku benar-benar sadar Kyungsoo punya tubuh yang pas jika dalam rengkuhanku, buktinya dia menghilang di balik punggungku.

"Sehun? Apa dia belum kembali?"

Aku tidak terlalu tahan berdiam seperti ini. Jadi kutanyakan langsung. Sesekali aku mendesis sakit. Tidak sepenuhnya mendesis, aku bahkan mendesah saat jari lentik itu menyentuh bagian tubuhku. Oh! Aku tidak boleh kurang ajar padanya.

"Sehun tidak pulang untuk malam ini!"

Bagaikan disambar petir aku terdiam kaku. Tanpa sadar aku menoleh dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah selesai," Dia beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Aku bertanya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidak. Aku menginap di sini."

Aku tidak mengerjap. Dia akan menginap? Bersamaku? Aku tidak boleh tidur sepanjang malam, aku harus banyak bicara dengannya.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

SEDUCED IS SHORT STORY! Mengingatkan aku bagaimana jika KaiSoo ditinggal berdua di dalam Dorm. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku sudah selesai namun harus membuat kalian menunggu untuk setiap bagiannya. Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan, sebuah fic akan di publish jika sudah complete, kecuali ' _Lady Rose_ '.

Tidak.. aku tidak akan membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk cerita pendek ini. Selamat menikmati mimpi indah kalian...

Let's start to read the romance and adult fiction. Just a fiction. Follow – Favourite – and Review this Story...

See you next Chapter...

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[170615-170618]


	2. 2nd Part

Tittle: **SEDUCED**

( **2nd Part** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Just a fiction story. Mature Scane. Adult Story. Romance. GS. Sorry for typo.

KAI Point of View. Epilog

Create : _2017, 16 June_

Publish: _2017, 29 June_

Let's start to read the romance and adult fiction. Just a fiction.

Follow – Favourite – and Review this Story...

 _Start Story!_

* * *

Kyungsoo memasakkanku nasi goreng setelah mendengar suara perutku bergemuruh. Dia hanya tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melayaniku. Ya Tuhan. Aku menyukai malam ini. Akan kurekam dalam gambaran mentalku bagaimana setiap gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu indah ketika merawatku.

Saat Kyungsoo mencuci piring kubawa langkah kaki ke atas sofa, mengganti siaran televisi.

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai cerita romantis."

Dia mengejutkanku dengan semangkuk buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dadu. Duduk di atas sofa tanpa memiliki jarak denganku. Kakinya naik ke atas sofa. Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kaos putih transparan dan celana jeans pendek di atas paha setelah berganti pakaian tadi. Dia punya tubuh yang bagus. Astaga Kim Jongin! Buang pikiran bodohmu itu jika tidak ingin mendapatkan tuntutan. Sehun tidak akan membelamu, sementara Mom akan menuntumu mati-matian.

Oke. Kita keluar dari pikiran bodohku, aku hanya tersenyum memberikan jawaban padanya.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja besok?" Aku bertanya agar kami tidak terperangkap dalam keheningan seabad. Dia menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Aku baru saja di pecat."

"Di- di pecat?" Aku setengah tergagap dan tak bisa kututupi rasa keterkejutan. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Atasanku, sebelumnya merangkap kekasihku. Kami berpisah dua minggu yang lalu karena dia pikir aku memiliki pria lain. Tapi nyatanya dia yang memiliki selingkuhan."

Aku tidak peduli tentang atasanmu, atau mantan kekasihmu itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Jadilah kekasihku, menikah denganku. Oh Kim Jongin! Buang pikiran bodoh itu! Aku memperingatkan diri kembali.

"Jadi aku menyiram selingkuhannya di area kantin Kantor. Lalu sejam kemudian aku dipecat."

"Dia bajingan!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku senang keluar dari pekerjaanku."

Dia sungguh wanita yang baik.

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Mencari pekerjaan."

"Mau bekerja di kafe pizza milikku?"

Aku menawarkan diri. Sama sekali tidak membuang waktu. Aku akan sangat senang untuk melihat Kyungsoo setiap hari.

Akan kuberitahu kalian tentang imajinasi yang ada di pikiran laki-laki. Aku tidak berbohong, kami para pria sering membicarakan Seks. Membayangkan tubuh telanjang pasangan kami masing-masing, faktanya ada satu hal yang bisa bertahan dalam jangka panjang di dalam pikiran kami para pria, ingatan tentang tubuh telanjang dan pengalaman seksual yang menggairahkan. Jika priamu mengelak, maka carilah pria lain, dia telah membohongimu saat dia mengelak dari tuduhan. Setiap orang termasuk diriku menginginkan pasangan yang sempurna, sempurna maksudku ya seperti gadis di hadapanku ini, aku tidak menghindar dari tubuh telanjang para gadis, tapi aku bisa menahan diri. Hanya saja jika Kyungsoo melakukannya untukku, aku menjamin tidak akan bisa menahan diri.

"Bisa kupikirkan, tapi aku ingin beristirahat sejenak untuk beberapa hari."

 _Oh shit_! Bibir itu sangat menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Seakan mengundangku untuk melumatnya.

"Kai _-ah_ , mau menemaniku minum?"

Alis kananku naik satu tingkat.

Aku sudah katakan pada kalian aku berharap memiliki obrolan panjang dan jika memungkinkan secara intim bersama Kyungsoo. Aku memimpikan hari ini, tapi aku harus menjaga diri. Jika masih ingin melihat fajar besok pagi.

Aku mengangguk semangat, dengan segera aku melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke dapur. Oh astaga! Tubuhnya benar-benar menggodaku.

Dia membungkuk seakan memintaku melakukannya.

' _Owghh!'_ Aku menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratku. Yang benar saja, kenapa Kyungsoo memiliki efek seperti ini pada tubuhku. Bayangkan, aku hanya melihatnya membungkuk mencari botol minuman di dalam lemari pendingin milik Sehun.

"Dia hanya punya rasa lemon dan apel."

Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya. Ia membawa delapan botol soju yang dijepit pada masing-masing ruas jarinya. Apa dia berniat mabuk? Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tenang. Aku tidak mudah mabuk. Sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu sendiri!"

Aku meneguk ludahku.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo berbohong! Apanya yang tidak mudah mabuk! Satu botol habis dan dia mulai tertawa sendiri. Mengatakan mantan atasannya yang baru memecatnya pagi ini. Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang dia katakan, aku lebih peduli pada bibirnya, rona merah pada wajahnya membuat gadis ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur," aku menyarankan. Walau sebenarnya masih sangat ingin menikmati wajah Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak akan menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, tidakkah dia tahu celana dasar yang kugunakan malam ini tiba-tiba terasa sempit. Bibirnya maju, mata bulat yang mempesona itu tertutup sebagian.

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu Kai."

Aku tersenyum kaku. Sebagian diriku sangat senang tapi sebagian lagi begitu khawatir. Kyungsoo sedang mabuk, pikirannya tidak teratur. Jadi aku tidak yakin dia mengingat setiap ucapannya padaku.

"Kau sangat tampan, masih muda, pintar, kenapa kau tidak menjadi kekasihku saja Kai?"

Sesaat aku terdiam seperti batu yang dilemparkan ke dalam air. Aku tenggelam! Aku butuh bernafas!

Aku bersorak dalam hati! Kutuangkan segelas minuman lagi dan Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Dia meminum dalam satu kali teguk.

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Aku bertanya.

Dia memandangi dengan mata berkabut akibat mabuk. Aku adalah orang gila, kuakui itu karena aku bisa bicara dengan orang mabuk.

"Ya tentu saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. Bibir hatinya merapat. Aku harap dia tidak melampaui batas dan mengingat percakapan kami. Atau aku harus merekamnya. Jadi kukeluarkan ponselku. Menyalakan _mode_ rekam dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas mini bar pribadi Sehun.

Jika dia melihatku melakukan ini pada saudarinya, aku yakin Sehun akan menghajarku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika aku berkemungkinan mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Kalian tanya apa aku mabuk? Satu hingga dua botol soju tidak akan membuatku mabuk. Aku serius tentang itu.

Aku mabuk jika Kyungsoo mau bercinta denganku.

"Aku menyukaimu! Tapi kau trus menjaga jarak dariku."

Sekarang aku percaya ungkapan orang zaman dahulu, waktu terbaik untuk mendapatkan siapa pun mau mengungkapkan semua rahasia mereka adalah ketika mereka mabuk. Aku semakin bersemangat mendengarkan.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Aku bertanya pelan-pelan.

Kyungsoo menekan bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya. Barulah aku sadari jika jari itu benar-benar halus, rasanya ingin kukulum, menjilati hingga menggigitnya. Owhhh Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku frustasi!

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau berteman baik dengan Sehun. Aku tidak mau kau menjauh darinya nanti."

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Astaga Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Kuakui mendengarkan perkataan orang mabuk terkadang menggelikan. Tapi sekali ini hatiku merasa begitu ringan.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan menjauh? Bagaimana jika aku sangat menyukaimu selama ini?"

Dia terkesiap sejenak. Menarik nafas dalam dan kembali memajukan jarinya pada bibirku. Perlahan, kukeluarkan lidahku menjilati jarinya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

Saat Kyungsoo akan menarik jarinya kutahan tangannya. "Aku serius, aku tidak yakin kau mengingat ini atau tidak. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyung."

Aku serius. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya semakin menggodaku.

Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau yakin Kai? Mm bagaimana jika kau mempermainkan aku? Aku akan minta Sehun membunuhmu!"

Aku tersenyum, kubelai rambutnya yang tidak dikuncir. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jika kau mengatakan menyukaiku lagi, aku akan memintamu menikah denganku."

Kyungsoo tertawa!

Akhh untuk sesaat aku lupa jika Kyungsoo sedang mabuk. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu bersemangat.

Tanpa diduga tubuhnya maju, mencondong ke arahku. Kyungsoo menahan Kepalaku, menciumku seolah memastikan ucapanku tidak membohonginya.

Aku katakan pada kalian, Kyungsoo punya bibir hati yang kenyal. Rasanya manis, aku membalas ciumannya. Kyungsoo menyentuh bagian dalam mulutku dengan lembut menggunakan lidahnya, saat menyadari aku membalas ciumannya dia semakin menggoda. Ciuman itu berakhir, tapi tangan Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari kepalaku, menangkup wajahku menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menciumku. Nafas kami saling beradu satu sama lain ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. "Bisakah kita melakukannya?"

Sesaat otakku tidak berkerja dengan baik sampai kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menciumku. Oh astaga! Aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Kurasa aku tidak akan melupakan ciuman yang Kyungsoo berikan. Terlalu bergairah, panas, penuh dan begitu nikmat. Kau tahu apa yang para pria pikirkan tentang berciuman? Awal bercinta. Ya. Kami pria berfikir demikian. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika mendamba sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang bayangan bagaimana mulut Kyungsoo bermain di kejantananku semakin jelas.

Dia melompat turun dari kursi dan dengan cepat kusanggah Kyungsoo, lalu membawa ponselku bersama kami. Aku tahu kakinya pasti menjadi lemas akibat mabuk, suara tawanya masih terdengar begitu riang. Sepertinya kenikmatanku harus berakhir, Kyungsoo harus di baringkan di ranjang. Membayangkan ranjang aku menginginkan tubuh telanjangnya. Tapi aku bukan pria brengsek.

 _"Drink with your family, drink it with your friends. Drink 'till you're fat, stomach distends."_

Dia bernyanyi setengah berteriak. Tapi suaranya sangat merdu. Aku membantu Kyungsoo melewati pintu kamar Sehun. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kai~" dia setengah mendesah membuatku menatapnya.

Aku seharusnya bisa menahan diri. Tapi saat tangan Kyungsoo menahan lenganku membuatku jatuh diatasnya, dia tersenyum, membelai wajahku. "Bercintalah denganku?"

Mataku terpejam erat untuk sesaat, kuletakkan ponselku di sebelah ranjang.

"Kau yakin ingin bercinta denganku?"

Dia mengangguk, "tidak pernah aku menginginkan bercinta seperti aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin becinta hanya denganmu."

Bisakah kubenahi prinsipku. Karena saat ini aku ingin memuaskan Kyungsoo. Membebaskan dia dari perasaan yang terkunci.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo~" saat itu dia menerima ciumanku pada lehernya.

"Ahhhh~" gadis ini mendesah. Meningkatkan gairah dan menaikkan libidoku. Dia beringsut ke kepala ranjang membuat jarak yang cukup lebar.

Ciuman kami terhenti ketika dia memaksa membuka kaos kuning yang kukenakan, jemari halus Kyungsoo menyentuh otot perutku. Itu berhasil membuatku mendesah nikmat.

"Ya Kyungsoo~"

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di mana?" Dia bertanya sementara tangannya trus menjelajahi tubuhku. Kurasakan setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya. Aku milikmu Kyungsoo," tanpa sadar aku menyerahkan diri. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada wanita manapun. Aku menyerah hanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku berada di atasmu Kai!" Dia memohon dan dalam satu gerakan aku mengganti posisi kami.

Kyungsoo menjelajahi otot perut hingga ke dadaku. Dia menunduk dan mencium putingku.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Darimana kau memperlajarinya," dia mendongak dan tersenyum padaku.

Kuraih tangannya, menjilati setiap jari lentik Kyungsoo, mendengarkan dia mendesah membuat getaran pada area nipple ku sendiri.

Kyungsoo sedikit beranjak, melepas kaos yang diagunakan.

Aku menahan tangannya ketika akan melepas bra berenda itu. Dia menatapku bingung.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku!"

"Ya Kai! Tentu saja. Bercinta denganmu."

Ia menunduk, menciumku kilat lalu melepas bra berenda mengeluarkan kedua payudarahnya yang kenyal. Tangan Kyungsoo menarik kedua tanganku menyentuh miliknya.

"Owhhhhh Kaihhhhh~" dia mendesah dan aku menikmatinya.

Menjepit puting Kyungsoo dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk. Gadis ini mengerang frustasi. Dia menekan tubuhnya di atasku membuat kejantananku semakin sesak ingin segera dibebaskan.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya, menciumku kembali, dia berangsur turun, menjilati wajahku meninggalkan aroma soju. Tubuhnya ikut merosot kebawah, Kyungsoo berusaha melepas celanaku. Astaga! Dia ingin membuatku telanjang. Melempar celanaku ke sembarang tempat. Sejenak dia mengangumi milikku yang masih terlapisi celana dalam. Aku penasaran apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau keluarkan saja Kyungsoo sayang," dengan spontan bibirku memanggil nama dan menambahkan sebutan sayang.

Akan kuberitahu kalian, sebagian pria tidak menyebut nama pasangan karena dia tidak peduli pada wanita itu. Dia hanya peduli pada seks yang berlangsung. Tapi jika dia menyebut namamu, dia benar-benar menginginkanmu, akan mengingat percintaan denganmu. Sementara yang baru saja aku lakukan, aku tidak hanya akan mengingat percintaan panas ini, tapi aku juga menginginkannya dikemudian hari. Aku sudah bertekad tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo, dia menurunkan pakaian dalamku, kejantananku segera menampar wajahnya.

"Owghh Kyunghhh~" aku mendesah ketika lidahnya menyentuh milikku.

Sepanjang sejarah seks yang pernah kulakukan. Bersama Kyungsoo adalah yang paling nikmat. Imajinasiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhannya, setiap detik yang begitu berharga. Gairahku makin memuncak, tidak hanya mulutnya yang menjepit milikku, tangannya ikut memijit penisku. Menghisap dan menggigit membuatku menggelinjang. Otakku benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan pada setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo, rambutnya membelai pahaku.

Rasanya penisku membesar dan mengalami ketegangan. Ereksi yang hampir sempurna.

Sudah berapa lama dia melakukan Oral seks padaku, aku menarik Kyungsoo, membuatnya melepaskan kejantananku. Wajahnya benar-benar menggoda, memaksaku menciumnya dengan intens. Ia mengernyit, detik itu tubuh Kyungsoo berada di bawahku.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku," ucapanku sedikit terbata. Aku membuat jarak agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo. Melepaskan jeans pendek yang dia kenakan. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam, kewanitaannya berkedut ketika tanganku menahan kedua paha Kyungsoo. Gadis ini memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Aku tidak terlalu yakin jika itu benar-benar karena mabuk.

Aku menatapnya meminta izin. "Kau tidak boleh menyesal karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Kepalaku maju mencecap aroma dan rasa kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Pahanya menjepit dan itu membuatku terkejut. Reaksi Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan untuk menerimaku. Aku melewatkan selangkangannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang menggigiti jari kanannya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kaihhhh~" dia merengek padaku setelah beberapa saat seperti orang normal.

"Hgnhhhhhh~ Kaihhhh~" tapi matanya masih berkabut. Aku kembali mencondongkan wajahku, tapi sekali lagi reaksi Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan.

Sedetik aku menjadi sangat ragu. Jadi kupandangi dia sementara tanganku mencoba menusuk kewanitaannya. Otot-otot Kyungsoo berkontraksi menjepit satu jariku. Astaga! Ini baru satu jari tengahku saja, dia benar-benar sempit.

"Owghhhhh~" aku mengeram menahan sesak. Kucoba memasukkan satu jari lagi untuk melebarkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Arghhhh~" dia berteriak nyaring membuatku terkejut. Tanpa melepas tanganku kubawa tubuh menaiki Kyungsoo. Matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening.

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Tubuhku menjadi gemetar bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhhh~" dia setengah gemetar memanggilku.

Aku menatapnya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah bercinta dengan para pria di luar sana?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Sungguh betapa menggemaskan dirinya sekarang. Mengigit jarinya sendiri dan menahan malu.

"Aku menunggumu."

Aku tidak bereaksi atas jawaban spontan Kyungsoo. Pelan kubawa wajahnya menatapku. "Kita akan melakukannya malam ini, yang pertama bagimu akan menjadi sangat nikmat. Aku berjanji akan hal itu." Dia mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum, mata Kyungsoo masih berkabut, dia masih dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu walau tidak tahu berapa banyak alkohol yang mempengaruhi dirinya.

Kucium wajahnya, turun meninggalkan _kissmark_ pada tulang dada Kyungsoo. Menjilati putingnya sementara tanganku masih mencoba bergerak di bawah sana. Perhatian Kyungsoo harus teralihkan, putingnya mengeras. Kyungsoo mulai bergairah, kewanitaannya berkedut membuat organ intim itu basah. Vagina Kyungsoo memproduksi cairan pelumasnya sendiri.

"Owghhh Kaihhhh~" kakinya melingkar di punggungku. Sementara terdengar bunyi bedebum dari tangan yang terhempas.

Aku mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Nafas pendek-endek dan dia baru mengalami klimaks pertama karenaku.

"Maafkan aku," kurasa selesai persiapannya. Aku membuka selangkangan Kyungsoo dan memposisikan kejantananku tepat pada pintu masuk kewanitaannya setelah menarik jemariku. Gadis manis ini benar-benar telah siap menerimaku. Aku mencium puting payudarahnya, naik merasakan bibir hatinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dengan gerakan perlahan milikku mencoba menerobos masuk, merasakan milik Kyungsoo yang mengetat menjepit milikku.

"Owghhhh~" aku menatap penyatuan kami. Aku berhasil menerobosnya, memecahkan keperawanan Kyungsoo.

Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih.

Perlahan kukecup bibirnya melepaskan siksaan itu. Matanya masih berkabut, "katakan kau menyukaiku Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm," Dia bergumam saat perlahan aku mulai bergerak.

"Owghh Yeahh. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Kaihhhh~" percayalah aku benar-benar bersemangat tentang malam ini. Tidak hanya merasa spesial karena Kyungsoo menungguku.

"Kau membuatku sangat bergairah Kyungsoo sayang. Owghhh~" aku mengeram kembali mempercepat tempo hujamanku.

"Owghhhh Kai!" Ia mencoba melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Mencoba bertahan membuat hujamanku semakin tepat menumbuk kewanitaannya.

"Lebih cepat Kai," Dia memohon. Aku sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaan Kyongsoo.

" _You're so tight_ Kyungsoo sayang."

Kyungsoo mengerang berkali-kali. Menjambak rambutku membangkitkan gairah.

"Ouuggghhhh~ oughhhhh~ Kaihh~" dia mendesah hebat tiap kali aku menusuk kewanitaannya. "Milikmu sangat besar Kai."

Aku tersenyum bangga mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Owghh ughh~ Kai... Kai!" dia trus saja mendesah hebat.

Aku menaikkan kakinya ke pundakku, memperlebar selangkangan Kyungsoo, "Siapkan dirimu Kyungsoo sayang." Menerobos masuk membuatnya setengah menjerit. Jari tangannya mencakar pundakku.

Aku mempercepat gerakan, menghujam, menarik secara trus menerus dan semakin cepat. Tanganku bermain pada klitoris Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya menerima rasa nikmat secara trus menerus. Dia sudah mencapai orgasme berkali-kali, aku pikir benar-benar telah memuaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kai, ini begitu nikmat. Kumohon jangan berhenti."

Aku merasa Kyungsoo bergetar hebat akibat pelepasannya sendiri. Tidak banyak kuberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo bernafas, aku ingin mencapai klimaksku. Aku menginginkannya juga. Saat itu tempo hujaman semakin cepat. "Aku akan datang Kyungsoo sayang."

Kejantananku berkedut, saat hujaman terakhir aku menumpahkan benih pada tubuh Kyungsoo ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, aku merasakan klimaks luar biasa.

"Ini kepuasan sempurna," tubuhku berguncang hebat, ambruk tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menindihnya.

Aku berguling mengubah posisi kami menjadikan Kyungsoo di atasku. Membawa kepalanya bersandar pada dadaku, membuatnya merasakan detak jantungku yang menggila.

Aku melepaskan penyatuan kami, mengeluarkan diriku darinya dan saat itu aku menyadari jika aku melupakan pengamanan dalam percintaan kami.

Jantungku kembali berpacu.

"Hngmmmm," saat itu Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Astaga. Gadis ini telah tidur. Mencari kehangatan dalam pelukanku. Aku menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau akan nyaman tidur seperti ini?" Kutarik selimut menggunakan jari kaki.

Baik Kai! Pikirkan semuanya besok. Nikmati malam ini. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab tapi masalahnya jika dalam keadaan sadar apakah Kyungsoo mau menerima tanggung jawab dariku?

* * *

 _To be continue_

* * *

Just a Short Story! Baiklah, aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca bagian kedua ini? Yeahh! It's So simple! Khukhukhu...

Ada sedikit epilog biar gak bikin penasaran. Sampai jumpa pada bagian ketiga di minggu berikutnya.

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

Hari itu hujan, sesuatu yang menakjubkan di permulaan musim semi. Beberapa bagian badan jalan tergenang air, pria itu baru saja turun dari bus.

Kim Jongin

Ia mengenakan pakaian yang begitu rapi, kemeja biru berdasi dengan celana dasar hitam berpadu sepatu Oxford. Rambut gelap ditata ke atas. Penampilan ini membuatnya seperti karyawan bank swasta.

"Mom!" Berkali-kali dia mendesis menahan emosi karena Ibunya memaksa Kai mengenakan pakaian ini di hari pertama dia kuliah. Kai memasangkan jaket tebal bukan untuk menghalau udara dingin, tapi menahan malu akibat penampilannya yang seperti seorang asisten dosen kebanyakan.

"Ya!"

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti akibat teriakan seorang gadis. Ia menoleh dan mendapti gadis manis bermata bulat itu dengan pakaian Kotor.

Kai hanya terdiam di tempatnya, dia terpesona pada kecantikan gadis itu. Dengan percaya diri tinggi ia membawa kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia seperti anak baik pada umumnya. Menyerahkan sapu tangan dan tersenyum. Gadis itu menerimanya, Senyumnya sangatlah manis, memisahkan bibir dan gigi Kai. Pria itu terpesona.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Kemarahannya hilang begitu saja. Dia memilih membersihkan diri daripada mengomel terhadap pengendara yang mencipratkan air kotor pada pakaiannya. Untuk waktu lama Kai hanya terdiam di tempat memperhatikan. Kakinya seperti tertanam di jalanan sampai seorang pemuda mendekat.

" _Noona_ ada apa?"

Suaranya terdengar lebih halus dan kini membawa gadis itu menjauh. Pria berkulit nyaris albino itu membawa sang gadis menjauh dari Kai. Semakin lama tubuh keduanya benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa hari Kai gunakan waktunya berkeliling kampus mencari sosok gadis itu, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Ia menjadi sangat frustasi.

Tanpa sadar hari itu Kai membawa langkah kakinya ke kedai di depan kampus. Niatnya hanya untuk membeli minuman lalu keluar dari kedai dengan segera. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu. Bersama pria yang sama, pria berkulit nyaris albino. Ia mengambil majalah yang terletak di atas meja kasir, membawanya ke meja di sebelah sang gadis. Sekarang posisi duduknya sungguh bersebelahan. Dia menahan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Ibu membicarakan rencana libur musim panas."

' _Ekh?_ ' Alis Kai bertautan mendengar gadis itu bicara. Suaranya sangat merdu, Kai menyukai suara gadis ini.

"Hahh~" Pemuda di dekatnya mendesah lelah.

"Aku baru tiba di Seoul, bagaimana ibu membicarakan sebuah liburan."

Kai masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Yeah begitulah. Kau masih memiliki kelas? Kalau begitu aku kembali lebih dulu. Makan sendiri tidak masalah kan? Sampai berjumpa makan malam nanti."

"Ya _noo_ _na_. Hati-hati di jalan," Si gadis mencium pucuk kepala pria itu membuat Kai memberengut kesal. Dengan segera ia keluar lebih dulu. Pria itu tidak sadar dia meninggalkan ponselnya.

* * *

"Ya! Tuan! Tunggu!"

Reflek Kai berhenti melangkah. Kakinya yang panjang membuat jarak yang lebar dalam waktu singkat. Dia menoleh dan melihat gadis bermata bulat itu melambaikan tangan. Oh astaga. Ponselnya di tangan gadis itu.

Ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kai. Tapi saat itu kakinya tersandung dan hampir jatuh, klise sekali Kai yang di hadapannya segera menolong. Menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan satu tangan.

"Oh Maaf merepotkanmu. Terima kasih banyak."

Sesaat Kai terdiam. Dia yang telah merepotkan, dia yang seharusnya berterima kasih atas kepedulian gadis ini.

"Ya. Terima kasih kembali."

Kai setengah tergagap menerima ponselnya kembali. Dia tidak ingin beranjak, masih ingin berlama-lama bersama gadis ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Sesaat wajah Kai murung karena gadis ini berencana pergi.

"Arghhh!" Dia berteriak nyaring membuat Kai kaget, menyadari sumber rasa sakit ada di kaki. Kai segera berlutut. Benar saja, kakinya terkilir karena kecelakaan barusan.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau ingin pulang? Izinkan aku mengantarmu."

Sebagai pria sesungguhnya Kai menawarkan diri.

"Kau bisa naik di punggungku."

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Jelas keraguan di wajah manisnya.

Kai berdiri melepas jaket yang dia kenakan. Tanpa izin melingkarkan ke pinggang gadis itu.

"Tidak akan ada pria mesum yang mengintipmu," Ia berjongkok memunggungi gadis itu. Memperlihatkan punggung lebarnya.

"Naiklah dan katakan dimana rumahmu."

Pada akhirnya dia mengikuti saran Kai. Mereka melewati jalan umum, memasuki jalan perumahan setapak. Hingga tiba di sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga. Ada kamar sewaan di atapnya. Kai harus menaiki tangga tiga lantai untuk bisa sampai.

"Terima kasih Kai."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Mengenai pria berkulit nyaris albino itu. Dia adik tirinya Kyungsoo, gadis manis ini.

"Kau mau masuk? Ada beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin yang bisa mengganti tenagamu."

Insting prianya sama sekali tidak menolak. Kai melangkah masuk sembari memapah Kyungsoo. Sebagai tamu dia menyiapkan makanannya sendiri karena Kyungsoo sedang terkilir.

Tanpa sadar pria itu tertidur di sofa hingga malam. Ketika terbangun dia mendapati seorang pria menunggunya sadar dari mimpi indah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kyungsoo _noona_ melarangku membangunkanmu, dia bilang kau tampak lelah. Sekarang dia mengejar penerbangan di Bandara," Kai mengangguk membenarkan. Menutupi keterkejutannya karena gadis itu telah pergi. Setengah kehilangan atas ucapan pria ini.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan hukum."

"Kai. Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan ekonomi bisnis."

Dan sejak itu pertemanan mereka dimulai, dan sejak itu pula perasaannya mulai tumbuh seperti benih yang trus di pelihara dan berharap tumbuh menjadi pohon besar yang kokoh, memiliki banyak buah dan daun yang rindang. Dia selalu menanti liburan semester dan libur musim panas ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea selatan.

* * *

 **Epilog end!**

* * *

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[Everything you risked to change life]


	3. 3th Part END

Tittle: **SEDUCED**

( **3th Part** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content warning: Sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content

original fanfiction, GS, some typo

Rosébear Pov and Kai Pov

Create : _2017, 17 June_

Publish: 2017, 14 July

Start Story!

* * *

Pagi itu ketika matahari bersinar dengan begitu hangat, setidaknya masih hangat di pagi hari. Menjelang siang maka kau harus percaya jika udara semakin panas mengingat mereka berada di pertengahan musim panas.

Suara burung berkicauan, saling bersahutan membentuk melodi yang indah layaknya anggota paduan suara. Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan helaian daun kering, menembus jendela yang terbuka dan menyibak berkali-kali gorden pada sebuah bangunan apartemen milik seorang pengacara.

Suara gesekan kain perlahan menyadarkan seseorang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu menjadi yang pertama dia rasakan. Wajah manisnya mengernyit berkali-kali, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Susah payah ia paksa mata bulatnya terbuka sempurna. Ketika ingin bangkit, rasa pening menyerang kepalanya.

"Owghh astaga!" Itu membuatnya meringis, desisan seperti ular berbisa bisa terdengar di dalam kamar. Masih berusaha menarik diri ke kepala ranjang ia terkejut saat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya melorot ke bawah. Tampaklah tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang 'pun. Ia tarik paksa kembali selimut tebal itu membalut dirinya.

Astaga! Apa yang telah terjadi pada anak manusia satu ini? Telapak tangannya menahan rasa pening, mata bulat itu mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar. Terdapat figura photo dirinya dan Sehun.

Ini kamar Sehun.

Bayangan kedatangannya ke Seoul siang kemarin, masuk ke apartemen adik tirinya lalu berkemas. Ketika selesai dan baru akan beristirahat dia mendapat panggilan dari Kantor polisi, tanpa pikir panjang dia bergegas ke sana. Bicara sesuatu dan membawa pulang seorang pria yang dikenalnya. Mereka bicara beberapa hal, minum soju dan...

 _Dan semua yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo melebur menjadi satu._

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mendongak mendapati sosok pria yang ia bawa pulang tadi malam baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan _bathrobe_ milik adiknya. Rambutnya setengah basah berusaha dikeringkan dengan handuk terpisah, tersenyum masih pempertahankan langkah yang mendekati Kyungsoo, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kai!

Bayangan kejadian semalam seperti kaset rusak di dalam otak Kyungsoo. Tidak sepenuhnya dia mengingat, tapi bayangan mereka bercinta, bagaimana dia memohon, mendesahkan nama pria ini mulai terlihat sangat jelas.

Kai menjulurkan tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo, menyentuh leher membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit kaget.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

' _Oh shit! Apa yang sudah kami lakukan?_ ' Kyungsoo mengumpat tertahan. Dia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan punggung tangan Kai yang kini beralih pada kening. Tenggorokkannya seperti terisi bola-bola keju yang tak kunjung larut.

"Masih terasa pening?"

Seperti anak lima tahun yang bertemu Ibunya setelah dia mengambil uang di dalam tabungan. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat gugup. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Kai. Dia butuh penjelasan singkat yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Maksudku, Kyungsoo seperti idiot yang tak bisa ditinggalkan Ibunya. Wajahnya sangat polos, dia menggemaskan terlihat seperti _pussy_.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Akhirnya satu pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibirnya. Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Kebingungan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Seperti menerima hantaman batu dari tebing, Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa yang telah kita kakukan?" sekali lagi pertanyaan sejenis dikeluarkan dari isi kepalanya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan yang dia dapatkan adalah ciuman lembut Kai pada bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo reflek memegang _bathrobe_ yang Kai kenakan. Melupakan pertahanan selimutnya.

Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo, menaikkan kembali selimut menutupi tubuh gadis ini.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai menyatukan kepala mereka.

"Mengingatkanmu akan percintaan kita semalam?"

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo merah merona. Dia tidak terlalu pandai mengingat sampai Kai meraih ponselnya, menyalakan salah satu rekaman dan perlahan mata Kyungsoo melebar. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menggeleng lalu menunduk.

"Kumohon matikan audio itu."

Kai menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah mengingatnya? Perlu kugunakan cara yang lain?"

Alis Kyungsoo bertautan satu sama lain seakan mereka baru selesai dijahit hingga bersatu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik ke bawah membuatnya telentang di atas ranjang. Kai menyibak selimut, berlutut di bawah Kyungsoo. Matanya menjadi setengah berkabut, mendorong kaki Kyungsoo ke atas hingga selangkangannya terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit melihat apa yang Kai lakukan. Lidah pria tan itu bermain pada kewanitaannya membuat tangan Kyungsoo reflek mencengkram sprei.

"Owghhh! Kai!" Dia berteriak nyaring lalu tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang. Nafasnya pendek-pendek akibat sentuhan Kai barusan. Kai tidak berhenti, dia memandangi Kyungsoo dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain-main pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mencengkram sprei kuat menahan gairah yang hampir meledak di bawah sana. Tapi dia tidak berhasil ketika bibir Kai menjepit klitorisnya, dia meledak.

"Aku mengingatnya. Cukup Kai!" Ucapnya terengah-engah. Kai merangkak naik, menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jadi kau sudah mengakuinya?"

Kai bertanya menggoda. Pria itu merapikan helaian rambut di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu, aegyo yang sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Tangannya membelai dada Kai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bertanya padamu. Memastikan ucapanmu tadi malam bukan sebuah gurauan."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar perkataan Kai. Tangannya bebas masuk ke dalam _bathrobe_ yang Kai gunakan. Meremas kejantanan pria itu membuatnya mengeram dan mendongakkan kepala.

"Owhhh Kyungsoo! Kau mau mencoba menggodaku?"

"Apa itu berhasil?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo sayang. Kalau begitu aku ingin mendengar kau mendesahkan namaku dalam keadaan sadar."

Detik itu Kyungsoo kembali ditindih.

 **"Kai!"**

Tapi suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat mata keduanya melebar.

"Dia tidak ada di sini _aunty_! Aku baru saja kembali dan _aunty_ menerobos masuk ke apartemenku!"

Suara Sehun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Mereka dalam masalah besar saat ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu dibuka.

"Mom!" Dia masih menggunakan _bathrobe_. Keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ibunya panik melihat luka di bagian wajah Kai. Itu akibat perkelahiannya semalam. Kai buru-buru menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Oh hai!" Dia juga tidak lupa menyapa Sehun.

Kedua orang yang baru tiba itu saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba saja ibu Kai melewati anaknya, membuka paksa pintu kamar. Beberapa detik dia terdiam di depan pintu.

Brak!

Pintu tidak bersalah itu dibanting tertutup kembali. Ibunya terengah-engah seperti peserta lari marathon. Dia menatap Kai tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan seorang perempuan di dalam kamar? Tanpa pakaian?" Ibunya setengah histeris membuat Sehun yang berada di belakang menatap Kai menuntut. Dia setengah penasaran lalu ikut membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintu pemuda Oh itu terdorong lagi keluar.

Sakit.

Seseorang baru saja melemparkan bantal padanya.

Kai bergegas memegang _handle_ pintu rapat-rapat.

"Akan kujelaskan. Tunggu lima menit saja!"

Pria tan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengunci diri.

Dia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang telah mengenakan pakaian kasual. Kai benar-benar terpesona pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Dia gugup dan mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan aku keluar dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kita melakukannya karena mabuk, mereka akan percaya."

Saat itu Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Matanya menatap tajam. "Apa perkataan sukamu tadi malam juga karena kau mabuk?"

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oh Kai. Aku tahu sulit bagimu, kau tidak ingin berkomitmen! Aku sangat paham itu! Aku tidak akan memaksamu, semua keputusan ada pada diriku. Mereka akan menganggap aku pihak yang dirugikan jadi mereka akan mendengarkan keputusanku."

"Kau memang dirugikan. Apa kau tahu aku tidak menggunakan pengaman tadi malam? Aku terlalu menikmatimu seolah kau adalah milikku. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Tapi kau benar. Itu keputusanmu. Keluarlah. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Tubuh Kyungsoo di dorong keluar dengan pelan. Dia terdiam saat berhadapan dengan Adiknya dan juga Ibu Kai. Bukan karena tatapan mereka tapi kata-kata Kai barusan.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kita bicara di sini."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap panggilan ibu Kai. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari adiknya sendiri.

"Duduk dan katakan darimana kau berasal? Lalu bagaimana Kai bisa tidur denganmu?"

"Dia kakakku!"

Saat itu ibu Kai terdiam mendengar suara lembut Sehun. Bibir dan giginya terpisah membentuk sebuah keterkejutan luar biasa.

Kyungsoo menunduk, bukan karena intimidasi dari kedua orang ini. Pikirannya melayang pada Kai.

Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya?

Lalu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri? Dia tidak peduli lagi Sehun akan menganggapnya bagaimana. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa hancur. Sudah sangat lama dia menyukai pria itu. Berkencan dengan banyak pria tidak bisa menghapus bayangan Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis membuat ibu Kai dan Sehun panik. Adiknya bergeser lalu merengkuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia menyakitimu? Walau aku Ibunya, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menghukumnya Nak."

Naluri seorang wanita selalu bekerja lebih cepat. Dia ikut memeluk Kyungsoo, mengusap pundak Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Saat itu Kai keluar dari kamar.

Bugh

Tanpa sadar Sehun telah berlari menghantam Kai membuat pria itu tersungkur membentur tembok!

Kyungsoo menyadari bunyi gedebuk dan saat dia menoleh matanya menatap bayangan Kai yang tersungkur. Pria itu menggeleng menahan kesadarannya akibat pukulan Sehun. Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari ibu Kai, berlari mendekat dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ini urusanku dengannya _Noona_!"

"Kau salah paham. Aku yang menyakiti Kai! Aku yang memintanya! Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tahu Kai tidak bisa," Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Kyung?" Kai menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kyungsoo berbalik badan mentap Kai dalam.

"Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya. Tapi kau selalu memproteksi diri dengan berkata jika kau tidak bisa berkomitmen. Apalagi sampai ke pernikahan, kau menolak mengikuti rencana kencan buta ibumu. Aku tahu semua itu dari Sehun! Aku pikir aku tidak punya kesempatan. Aku sengaja mabuk agar bisa mengatakannya."

Saat itu Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh! Kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun."

"Kalian seperti idiot!"

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun. Adiknya itu beranjak lalu melangkah ke dapur.

"Nyonya Kim. Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

Saat itu ibu Kai yang tidak tahu situasi mencoba mengikuti saran Sehun. Pemuda itu pasti akan memberitahunya sesuatu saat sampai di dapur.

Saat di dapur ibu Kai segera duduk.

Dia menerima air mineral dalam gelas. Sehun tidak benar dalam mengatakan 'sarapan'.

"Jika wanita itu adalah kakakku. Apa nyonya akan mengizinkan mereka berkencan? Maksudku, setelah kejadian ini jika nyonya tidak mengizinkan aku akan menuntut Kai hingga ke pengadilan. Tidak peduli kakakku yang meminta atau..."

"Ya! Ya! Bocah ini! Jika dia menolak aku juga akan menuntutnya!"

Ibu Kai beranjak, dia kembali berjalan keluar dapur. Melihat Kyungsoo membantu Kai berjalan. Dia menatap kedua anak itu.

" _Well_... Mom sangat ingin marah karena kau kabur dari rumah. Tapi sepertinya kita butuh sebuah perayaan. Kai~ kau tahu betapa Mom sangat menginginkan cucu~"

Kyungsoo melotot pada Kai dan ibu Kai bergantian. Wanita cantik itu mendekati Kyungsoo, membelai lembut wajah manisnya.

"Jika dia menyakitimu. Laporkan padaku, kita akan menuntutnya bersama-sama."

Kai mencebik atas ucapan Ibunya.

Tidak tahu jika akan semudah ini, tapi siapa yang tahu. Prasangka orang terkadang terlalu buruk.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai duduk di kursi, ia melihat Sehun memunggungi keduanya. Meninggalkan Kai dan mendekati Sehun dalam kewaspadaan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau juga tidak marah pada kami? Maksudku... Kami resmi berkencan."

Sehun berbalik badan. Memicing menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Melipat tangan di dada dia mencibir keduanya.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar aku lelah menjadi jembatan diantara kalian? Kalian sangatlah bodoh dan menyusahkan. Maksudku... Jika menyukai seseorang, bagian mana yang menyulitkan?"

Plak

Saat itu Sehun mendapat hantaman buah apel di kepalanya dari Kyungsoo akibat ceramah panjang yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Kakak perempuannya itu menggigit satu bagian buah, "Pria itu trus menjaga jarak dariku!" Ia menunjuk Kai membuat pria tan bingung.

"Adikmu bilang dia ingin pria baik untuk saudara perempuannya. Aku masih mencari definisi baik itu. Bahkan aku membiarkan dia berhutang satu dollar setiap hari di kafe milikku!" Kai berkata untuk membela diri, walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah lelaki dengan harga diri tinggi.

"Ya! Mulai sekarang aku akan makan gratis di sana!" kali ini Sehun menuntut.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Empat bulan kemudian.

 _Kai Point Of View._

Ibuku benar-benar cekatan. Maksudku, kami berkencan empat bulan. Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul, dia menolak bekerja padaku dan lebih memilih mengajar pada sebuah sekolah swasta.

Aku sangat bahagia. Gadis yang kusukai, dia menyukaiku.

Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Seperti kembang api yang di nyalakan. Meluncur ke langit memperlihatkan pesona pada dunia. Tapi aku tidak menghilang begitu saja. Terekam dengan baik dalam pikiran semua orang sepanjang tahun sebagai kembang api terbesar. Lalu aku muncul lagi di tahun berikutnya.

Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo.

Kalian bertanya apakah dia hamil karena perbuatanku malam itu?

Tidak semudah itu! Tapi mulai besok aku akan mencobanya lagi. Dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Owhh astaga! Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo.

Orang tuanya bersama Mom merencanakan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa. Walau kami memaksakan sebuah upacara sederhana yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat.

"Terima kasih untuk saladnya."

Aku tersenyum memandangi Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan siang di kafeku. Jarak tempat kerjanya dengan kafe milikku tidak terlalu jauh. Sementara dia telah tinggal dengan adiknya, Sehun. Tapi Mom bilang jika sudah menikah Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama kami. Mom tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian walau jika kami pikirkan Mom yang sering meninggalkan kami, aku dan Johnny.

Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Johnny, adikku bilang Kyungsoo sangat cantik, baik dan begitu perhatian. Aku pernah memberitahu kalian, jika Johnny punya sedikit pembelaan terhadap kaum wanita. Tapi aku merasa dia semakin menghindariku karena keberadaan Kyungsoo.

" _Noona_ tahu? Kai _hyung_ pernah memukul bokongku karena menemukan majalah dewasa hmphhh,' kubekap mulutnya dan membawa bocah ini menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja tiba dan berlari menghampiri kami.

Kami tiba di ruang pribadiku, " akan kutendang bokongmu jika kau berani mengatakan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu lagi."

"Kyungsoo _noona_."

Aku menyerah. Kyungsoo telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dan menggeleng menatap apa yang telah kami perbuat. Tapi beginilah kami, kami menjadi saudara sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Saling menyayangi satu sama lain dengan cara kami sendiri.

"Akan kulaporkan kau pada Mom karena membolos kelas tambahan."

Johnny mempout bibirnya lucu. Dia memang membolos kelas tambahan dua hari lalu dan aku menemukannya di pedestrian mengikuti seorang perempuan. Kutebak dia menyukai anak perempuan itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pernikahan kami berjalan sangat lancar, Kyungsoo sangat cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Ya! Kalian bisa menebaknya, malam pertama kami. Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan menyentuh Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sadar. Dia sendiri yang menyerahkan diri padaku, jangan salahkan aku jika langsung memeluknya ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulitnya lembab, basah karena tetesan air, Kyungsoo mendongak menatapku yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang karena getaran dari bibirku.

Astaga! Kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda.

"Mom berpesan satu hal padaku."

Aku berbisik pelan padanya. Dengan tangan yang makin mengeratkan, dia tidak bisa melepaskanku.

"Mom bilang bagaimana jika anak pertama adalah laki-laki?"

Dia diam sejenak. "Aku berencana memenuhi permintaan Mom. Tapi laki-laki atau perempuan, selama kita membesarkannya bersama aku tidak akan protes."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan menghadapku, aroma sabun segar dari tubuhnya benar-benar menggoda.

"Mau minum bersamaku?" Dia meminta.

"Ya. Tapi hanya satu gelas saja," dia langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo sayang, aku sudah menjadi suamimu. Kau masih malu padaku?" Wajah Kyungsoo menatapku. Kami berciuman sebentar. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo sayang," dia menatapku dengan terpana.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan... Bagaimana jika kita melewatkan makan malam?"

Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu Kyungsoo lapar dan begitu lelah. Dia butuh satu atau dua jam relaksasi sebelum kami memulai sesuatu yang panas di atas ranjang hotel. Tapi sebelum itu dia pergi ke balik ruang ganti. Aku hanya menunggu beberapa menit saja sampai Kyungsoo keluar dan aku mengernyitkan dahi. Wanitaku menggunakan pakaian tidur Victoria secret, kalian pasti mengenal merek terkenal itu. Pakaian tidur dengan belahan V - neck yang membuat payudaranya tampak penuh, sangat nyaman dengan pita cantik dan tambahan sedikit renda. Ini benar - benar simple tapi terlalu menggoda.

"Tampaknya aku hanya punya ini," Dia mengangkat bagian bawah. Sekilas aku melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan celana dalam renda.

Tidak ingin terlihat idiot aku tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Aku tahu Mom yang menyediakan pakaian kami selama berbulan madu di sini.

"Kau merasa nyaman dengan pakaianmu?" Dia menunduk dan aku tahu Kyungsoo masih merasa malu.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan segera kurengkuh dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak lepaskan saja?" Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak suka suasana canggung dan dia melotot menatapku. Ya Tuhan. Istriku benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jadi? Kita bisa memulai tanpa makan malam atau sedikit salad?"

"Salad," Putusnya cepat dan aku tidak bisa menahan kekehan.

Wanita ini membuatku sulit menahan diri. Sejak kami resmi berkencan, berkali-kali melakukan kegiatan bersama Kyungsoo masih bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi seminggu yang lalu setelah dia menemukan novel erotis di balik meja kasir kafeku. Dia sedikit menghindar. Owh! Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang memiliki novel itu sejak dulu. Dia pikir aku mengoleksi benda semacam itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Author POV_

Pernikahan keduanya berjalan sangat baik, tanpa terasa tujuh tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Kyungsoo dan Kai memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat cerdas. Mereka berjanji akan membesarkan anak itu dalam lingkungan yang baik. Kai telah berhasil menggembangkan kafe pizza miliknya menjadi sebuah bangunan Hotel berbintang.

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka bangunan satu lantai yang begitu tenang ini adalah pusat utama dari bisnis seorang Kim Jongin. Dia memang memiliki sebuah bangunan Hotel bertingkat, tapi Kai lebih sering berada di Kantor utama, Kafe pizza pertamanya. Tetap menjadi Pizza terbaik di kota ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu Sehun juga menikah dengan kekasihnya, dia tetap menjadi pengacara publik yang handal. Ibunya mengambil pensiun dan berhenti menjadi seorang jaksa. Menikmati kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya karena Kai dan Kyungsoo masih tinggal di bangunan yang sama.

"Dad,,, apa itu _pussy whipped_? Aku membaca buku yang ada di kasir."

"Uhuk!" Pria tan itu tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika bocah enam tahun bertanya padanya. Ia setengah melotot tidak tahu harus marah atau memberikan jawaban yang benar. Pandangan Kai mengitari seisi kafe yang sedang sepi setelah melewati jam makan siang.

Satu-satunya orang yang menahan tawanya ada di balik mini bar.

"Sooyoung _noona_!"

Dia setengah berteriak. Setelah mengumpulkan semua kesimpulan di otaknya. Jadi buku bacaan erotis selama ini adalah milik wanita itu. Astaga! Dimulai dari Johnny dan kini anaknya, Tae Oh. Kai mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ia pandangi putranya yang tampan.

"Daddy mau menjemput Mommy. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ya!" Dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Tae Oh. Dia harus di jauhkan dari kafe ini.

 _Selama kita menunggu pasti akan ada yang terbaik, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk memutuskan berhenti pada satu titik yang merasa kita nyaman dengan sebuah komitmen._

* * *

~END~

* * *

 **Just a Short Story!**

Reader, prepare to be another Story. I had a hard time putting it down. I see everything get resolved so that everyone had their happy ending. I don't think you will be disappointed. Bersenang-senanglah dengan cerita selanjutnya ^^

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**


End file.
